


Turtlenecks and Leggings

by TheStemCell



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStemCell/pseuds/TheStemCell
Summary: Jono Starsmore is very distracting. But then again, so is Doug Ramsey.





	Turtlenecks and Leggings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenThreads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenThreads/gifts), [InkSplatterM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplatterM/gifts).



> The Selfsoulfriends are still a dynamic duo. Doug just happens to have another boyfriend. A gift for Goop and M.

Jono watched out of the corner of his eyes as Doug burrowed himself more completely in his book, nose practically hitting the page. His foot bounced, tensing the tight black leggings that disappeared into a pair of cherry coloured doc martens. The white turtleneck he wore came mid thigh, hugging his slim hips. If Jono had a working mouth, it would have turned dry.

_Sometimes._ Jono started. _I think you wear that shit on purpose._ He moved to adjust himself as Doug hummed, glancing at him with a ‘who, me?’ look. Instead, he turned where he sat on the bed, throwing his legs over Jono’s and curling more into the side.

With Doug’s legs firmly in his lap, Jono felt the press of his own cock thickening against his jeans. If he’d been younger and not a half walking corpse, Jono knew that he would be diamond hard. As it was, age and a half put together body was working in his favour.

Wishing he could take a deep breathe, Jono’s fingers skimmed across the black leggings. Eyebrows came together as he pondered on just what he could do once Doug was well and truly-

Doug cleared his throat and Jono’s hand stilled, resting warm and heavy on his thigh.

“You are being _very_ distracting.” He said, still not looking up from his book.

_I’m trying to be._

Doug ignored him, going straight back to his book but Jono could tell by the lack of crease between his brows that he wasn’t reading. Instead, his tongue flicked out between his lips, as if he could easily mimic concentration. He couldn’t. For all his intricate reading of body language, he was terrible at it himself.

Reaching across, Jono’s fingers skittered up his side and across the soft wool of the sweater. Doug squirmed but didn’t move, the hand moving further up until it passed his hip bones and made its way to play with the collar of the neck.

“...Jono.” He whispered when his fingers brushed against his pale throat, moving further still to his mouth. With a hum inside his head, Jono pressed the pad of his thumb against Doug’s lip until he relented and opened his mouth. It was warm and wet, unlike Jono’s simmering furnace. A jolt went from his thumb to his dick as Doug sucked the digit into his mouth, blue eyes raising to watch Jono intently.

The book tumbled from Doug’s grasp as Jono pulled him upwards, making him straddle his hips. Squirming, Doug reached up to grab onto his shoulders unintentionally grinding down at the same time.

_...Jesus Doug._

Doug let go of his thumb with a wet pop, tilting his head to the side with a raise of his eyebrows. He tried for innocent but failed. The faint blush on his cheeks began to turn a deeper red and Jono enjoyed the slightly coyish roll of his shoulders.

Leaning forward, Doug curled his arms around his shoulders and nuzzled the scarred skin just above the bandages. With a warm open mouth, it felt almost like a kiss but Jono knew what would feel better and shifted until he could gently hold Doug’s chin. His fingers skimmed across his lips, soft to the touch and he immediately thought about them wrapped around his cock. Doug opened his mouth and Jono slipped his fingers inside.

Doug’s tongue immediately licked across the offered digits, drawing them into his warm, wet mouth. When Doug locked eyes with him, lips around his moving fingers, Jono’s cock thickened in anticipation. He shifted, their foreheads pressed together as Doug ground backwards against him, drawing another shudder from Jono. The tongue swirled between his fingers, parting them before sucking them back down.

Humming, Doug made to draw him in deeper but Jono pulled his hand away and out. “Ahh…” Groaned Doug, moving to follow his hand but Jono’s hands moved towards the waistband of the tight leggings. Tugging him forward, Doug knelt up with his hands braced on the other man’s shoulders. His fingers skimmed along his cotton t-shirt, feeling the tight wrapped bandages underneath as Jono peeled down his leggings and boxers.

Doug sucked in a breathe and Jono locked eyes with him, making him kick off his boots and completely removing the bottom half of his clothes. He was left in just his turtleneck sweater, the soft wool brushing against his thigh and his cock.

Reaching up, Jono brushed his thumbs across Doug’s rosy cheeks. _Beautiful boy._ He said and Doug glanced away, a snort in the back of his throat. When he looked back, Jono was leaning to the side, rummaging in the bedside table. When he leaned back, he was holding a tube of lube and Doug’s breath hitched.

_Hold this up, love._ Jono motioned at the sweater and Doug grabbed the edge of it, fiddling with the fabric as his thighs shook.

_You ok?_ He asked and Doug gave a jerky nod of his head, face beat red but his cock twitched, a pearl of pre come beading on the tip. Jono wished he could grin. Instead, he spread the lube on his fingers, rubbing it back and forth to warm it. Reaching around, he smoothed one hand over his boyfriend’s ass as his other stroked a finger against his hole. Pressing against the ring of muscle, Doug shuddered and rocked backwards but Jono didn’t press any harder.

With a whine, Doug made to lean back but Jono’s other hand stopped him.

“... _Jono_.” He ground out but Jono only shook his head, still stroking but refusing to press any harder. Above him, Doug panted and clutched at his sweater and then made to grab his cock but Jono pulled back with his other hand and took his wrist.

_No, love._ He said. _I want to be inside you first._

“Oh…” Doug swallowed. “ _Yes_.” He didn’t touch himself again and Jono took that moment of distraction to slip his fingers inside him. Gasping, Doug jerked but a hand settled on his hip and kept him still as Jono fingered him. One finger became two and all that could be heard in the room was Doug’s panting as he tried desperately to lean back.

“Please.” He begged. “Please. I-I need you inside. Jono…”

Jono hummed but kept his pace.

“I swear to _god-”_ He ground out. “I will c-come on you and then I will leave.” The pout made Jono wish he could laugh and kiss his lips. Instead, it made his furnace burn and the psionic heat radiated between them.

_Ok, ok._ Jono chuckled and Doug immediately went for his belt, unbuckling it. Clever fingers made for the button and the zip. Jono moved to help, lifting himself up to pull down jeans and boxers. Doug wrapped his fingers around his straining cock and whilst Jono couldn’t grunt, it was evident in the way he jerked forward.

Before Doug could completely overwhelm him, Jono grabbed the bottom of Doug’s sweater and pulled it up and over his head. It ruffled his hair and Jono reached up to smooth it back out, fingers trailing over his cheek bones. He was perfect and beautiful and he wanted Jono crowded over him until all he could think of was _him_.

_Doug_ …

“I’m here.” Doug smiled, leaning into the hand before shifting his knees forward and lining Jono’s cock up with himself. He sank down onto him slowly with a grunt and Jono bucked up almost immediately, drawing a gasp from the other man. He locked his thighs, fingers gripping his shoulders and Jono buried his face against his chest.

“I’ve got you.” Doug’s voice was breathy, panting as he sunk down and Jono gripped him back. One hand moved to his chest, fingers swirling around a dusky nipple that he rolled until it was stiff. The noise Doug made when they were pinched sent tremors down Jono’s spine.

Sweat beaded on his forehead, dampening his hair. The bed underneath them creaked, the room filled with the noise of Doug’s moaning and skin hitting skin.

Jono could feel that tight ache deep in his balls, the way it spread from the tip of his cock and down to the base. Doug squeezed around him, drawing him up and almost out and it made him want to bare down. But he didn’t want to come, didn’t want the feeling to end but Doug’s movements were starting to become jerky.

“I...I’m not gonna touch myself.” Doug whispered and Jono blinked up at him. “I want...I want to come like this Jono but you need to...need to come in me _please_.” Watching him was enough. Seeing the way his mouth made pretty exclamations, his blonde hair waving from the damp was all Jono needed. If he could have stayed like that with him forever, it would have been perfect.

Doug’s movements were becoming jerky and he knew he was on the edge, unwilling to let himself go until Jono had come. Grabbing his hips, Doug floundered until his arms were slung around Jono’s neck with his hands braced against the headboard.

“ _Yes_. Yes!” Groaned Doug, grinding down as Jono slammed up. He could feel that churning deep in his furnace. The one that made him want to engulf the world and he came so hard, almost crushing Doug with his hold that it took him a moment to realise the other man had stiffened above him. When he pulled back, Doug was coming against his shirt, mouth slack and lips red and he finished with a shudder.

Their foreheads cluncked together and Doug gave a small laugh. “...Ow.” He mumbled, Jono rubbing soothing and shaky circles against his back. They stayed like that for a while, Doug relearning to breathe and Jono coming down from his own frantic high. His hands moved again, trailing gentle lines towards the small mass of scar tissues from his gunshot wound. Doug stiffened but allowed him to rub it, the same way he would run soft fingers against his own scars.

Eventually, Jono shifted and pulled out of him with Doug grunting above him. He made to immediately flee into the bathroom but Jono tugged him down and pulled him against him.

“Jono…” He whined. “You’re covered in-...And i’m-” Cheeks burning red, once it was over he seemed incapable of saying the word ‘come.’ It made Jono chuckle, a noise he couldn’t make with his throat but could certainly send to his embarrassed boyfriend.

_Shh. Just give me a few minutes._ Jono nuzzled the back of his neck with the space where his mouth should have been. Doug shuddered and relented, relaxing under Jono’s grip as they lay with their hands clutched together.

It lasted all of five minutes until Doug was up and hurrying for the bathroom.

Jono rolled his eyes, but he did at least sit, pulling the cum stained t-shirt carefully over his head and shed the rest of his clothes. Leaning across the bed, he pulled on a pair of jogging bottoms just in case anyone came knocking at the door.  

Ten minutes later and Doug re-emerged from the bathroom, all rosey cheeks and bright eyed. He had on one of Jono’s band t-shirts that was far too big for him and a pair of his own shorts. Crawling back into bed, he grumbled about the mess on the floor but when Jono pulled him down and against his side he promptly shut up.

“...I was reading.” He finally said, snuggled into Jono’s shoulder. Jono was busy running his fingers through his drying hair.

_And then we were fucking._

He didn’t lean out of the way when Doug playfully hit his arm. There was no heat to it, Doug immediately running gentle fingers over the area.

_Because I’m very distracting._

“Hmm.” Doug hummed, leaning up to press a kiss against his scared cheek. “And because I love you.”

Jono wished he could grin. _Love you too._

  



End file.
